singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Terezi Pyrope
' Terezi Pyrope' is a depraved, psychopathic propagandist and corrupt judge of the Troll Empire. A master of deception and a lover of murder, Terezi's actions are primarily motivated by her sadism and need to feel powerful. She is notable for framing or falsely accusing people of various crimes, granting her the thrill of appearing "just" and being able to execute them. She is also known to prey on and murder human children, simply to show that she can. age: 6 solar sweeps (approximately 13 years old) origins: Homestuck app link: '''here '''hmd: here tagging permissions post: here played by: Liana 'contact: '''lirance @ AIM Setting oh my god you guys must be so sick of all the Homestuck recaps up in here (you should probably skip this shit right here no joke) alright then here we go again PCHOOOOOO Terezi Pyrope is a troll from Alternia, which is one of the most brutal planets in existence. Very few trolls can withstand the blistering sun, which is so bright that looking at it for even a few moments can be enough to blind. Furthermore, hordes of the undead come out during the day to feast on the flesh of the living. Because of this, trolls are basically forced to become nocturnal, but even this is not enough to protect one from the dangers of the planet. Even if they are able to avoid the vicious musclebeasts that roam at night, they could still be easily killed by their fellow trolls, which happens a lot more than one would think. They're naturally kind of assholes. Troll reproduction begins when two trolls either love or hate each other very much. An imperial drone comes round with filial pails to collect the genetic material from those trolls. If they can't supply the material, it'll kill them without hesitation. One can only imagine how terrifying mate-or-die fanfiction must be there. The drone will take the pails to a mother grub in a brooding cavern to be combined in a diabolical incestuous slurry, which is then used in the laying of hundreds of eggs. Once hatched, the newborn trolls hatch into wigglers and cuddle up a stalactite and spin their cocoons. They will pupate for a time, undergoing metamorphosis and gaining limbs. (Of course, reading all that was somewhat of a waste of time because pretty much none of that weirdness applies to the Homestuck trolls because they're all actually paradox clones of themselves that were created in an ectobiology lab by Karkat during their Sgrub session. You suddenly understand jack shit. Andrew Hussie is the biggest troll of all.) Once fully limbed, the trolls immediately begin a series of incredibly lethal trials in that pretty much slaughter like all the trolls. The ones that survive are adopted by wild creatures called lusus naturae. Lusus act as parent surrogates for the young trolls, and they will watch over and protect them all throughout life. The trolls have to learn to act as a sort of zookeeper, feeding and caring for their lusus in turn. Together they go to the surface and, with the help of carpenter drones, build a hive in which they can live. Here they will stay until adulthood, at which point they will presumably join the rest of the adults in their mission of imperial conquest. FOR THE EMPEROR! (Terezi's lusus is a sightless dragon that perceives the world through their enhanced senses of smell and taste. For many years she did not actually have any contact with her lusus; if it were to hatch, it would tip a doomsday scale and cause of the end of the world. It wasn't until Terezi went blind and her dream self woke up that she heard from her guardian.) Lusus will only choose trolls that have the same color blood as them, which range through all the colors of the rainbow. Trolls are sorted into castes based on the color of their blood, with red blood being the lowest and violet blood being the highest. "Low" bloods usually have psychic powers, but are more vulnerable to psychic attacks and sometimes hear the voices of the dead. "High" bloods usually don't have powers, but they are not susceptible to psychic attacks. (Since Terezi has teal blood, Vriska had to get around her natural resistance by controlling Tavros, using his power over animals to control Terezi's dragon, and then using the dragon's control over Terezi to get her to open her eyes during the day. PSYCHIC DOUBLE REACH-AROUND.) Troll romance is a hugely complicated thing that not even trolls themselves fully understand and oh god Hussie stop making us read this exposition I mean seriously what is even wrong with you huaghraghadghrhghadsdfsa The CliffsNotes version is basically this: Whereas humans only have one concept of romance, trolls have four, based on feelings of hate and pity. Relationships are either conciliatory (moirallegiances and auspistices, platonic) or concupiscent (matesprits and kismeses, reproductctive). Sex and gender play almost no part in the formation of these relationships, and the idea of differentiating on these grounds is foreign to them; rather, romances are based entirely on chemistry. Emotions based on pity are: - Matespriteship, which is the quadrant most similar to the human concept of romantic love. It is symbolized with a red heart. (Karkat and Terezi are heavily implied/pretty much outright stated to be matesprits.) - Moirallegiances, which involves one troll being fated to watch over the other and keep them in line. It's basically being someone's Morality Pet, which is important in such a violent culture. It is symbolized by a pale diamond. Relationships based on hate are: - Kismesissitude, which is based on mutual hatred for one another. It's your classic FoeYay situation. It is symbolized by a black spade. - Auspisticeship, which is a three-way relationship between two rivals and a facilitator who mediates between the two so that they stay functional. It is symbolized by an ashen club. Sgrub (and its human counterpart Sburb) is a hybrid Sims/RPG game whose ultimate purpose is to create universes. It was adapted by a friend of Terezi's named Sollux, who believed that the game would kill its players and save the world. However, the opposite is true. There are two warring factions in the game, a battle of good (Prospit) versus evil (Derse). They are fighting over a planet called Skaia, which is a place of unlimited creative potential. Derse, led by the black king, is always destined to win, and once the inevitable happens he launches the Veil, a ring of meteors, at Skaia to destroy it in an event called The Reckoning. Skaia opens portals all around itself as a defense mechanism -- unfortunately, the portals open up to the players' home planet. Players must enter the Medium (the game space), defeat the black king, and stop the Reckoning before Skaia runs out of portals. Players of these games would have a dream self present on either Prospit or Derse. These dream selves are representations of the dreamers and can function as extra lives of sorts -- if the player died during the course of the game, their dream self would wake up and pick up where they left off. These acted as "resets" -- the dream self that replaced Vriska had all its eyes and limbs, even though real!Vriska had lost her vision eightfold and an arm. (Terezi is a Prospit dreamer. Her dream self woke up when she went blind, and while she slept her lusus taught her a new way to see the world. She is was still blind in her dreams because deep down she prefers being that way.) After all the players finally passed through all the gates, beat the bosses of their worlds, and defeated the black king, they were right about to claim their final reward when they were interrupted by The Scratch, which summoned a demon that completely trashed their session. As they took refuge out in the Veil, the demon destroyed both Derse and Prospit, killing all their dream selves. With nothing better to do, the trolls track down those who were responsible for this disaster and proceed to troll them out of frustration and a lack of anything better to do. Personality Terezi is the trollingest troll who ever trolled. Okay, that's only mostly true, but she definitely is one of the most successful of the Alternians when it comes to messing around with the kids (and other trolls, for that matter). She's great at getting into people's heads and finding out what pushes their buttons, and she will exploit it given a reason and half a chance. She's not usually not serious in her dealings with others; her interactions with others usually have an incredibly silly slant to them, as evidenced by pretty much everything she does in this memo and the pictures of kids from the 80s and 90s drawn over in MS Paint and slash fanart she sends Dave. She's flirty, mocking, and sometimes downright fucking scary in her interactions with others, though her trolling rarely steps over into outright offensive or malicious territory -- what she does is more to like friendly teasing for the lulz. When she does cross those lines (like when she killed John in an alternate timeline), she genuinely feels pretty bad about it. Unless you're Vriska, of course, because then you totally deserve it. The reason why she's so great at trolling others is her skill in manipulation. Like mentioned before, Terezi is very observant and great at finding out what makes others tick. While she usually does this only to fuck around with people, back in her FLARPing days she would dismantle entire teams with nothing but politics and headgames, and occasionally she will arrange things so that she gets what she wants. The crowning example of this is probably when she lays down the law on Vriska: she first contacts a nigh-omniscient, incredibly powerful being known to her as Mr. Vanilla Milkshake (actually Doc Scratch) and tells him Vriska has been cheating in the games the two of them play and that she knows why. She then threatens to kill Vriska and plays on her addiction to consulting prophetic devices. Unfortunately for Vriska, this particular device is a magic cue ball she had stolen from Mr. Vanilla Milkshake, the very same thing she'd been using to cheat against him. Terezi tells him she has it, causing him to flip the fuck out and make it blow up in Vriska's face. Doc Scratch had not wanted anything to do with the trolls' feud, nor was it particularly difficult for Terezi to garner the reactions she needed to make the scheme work. Terezi is extremely interested in JUSTICE and ORCHESTRATING THE DEMISE OF THE WICKED. She possesses a strong set of morals and won't hurt people who don't deserve it. Back when she FLARPed, she imagined herself as part of a vigilante duo with Vriska devoted to taking down bad guys. When Vriska finally reveals herself as a HUGE BITCH, Terezi refuses to associate with her and to this day acts very coolly towards her. In the conversation where Vriska contacts her about violating their truce (the point of which she totally misunderstood), Terezi is very put out by the fact that her former friend is a gigantic liar and basically stepped all over her morals. Those who lie and murder are bad guys, and as an aspiring legislacerator she will punish bad guys to the fullest extent possible. If she can't get you through legal means, she will totally return to her vigilante roots and go rogue on your ass. That she stuff she did with Mr. Vanilla Milkshake to get him to blow up the cue ball? It was all to get vengeance on Vriska for hurting Tavros and Aradia. That whole "orchestrating the demise of the wicked" thing on her intro page isn't an exaggeration. She's Daredevil, Harvey Dent, and a bit of Batman all rolled up into one adorabloodthirsty troll package. Because of the way she perceives her world, Terezi is obsessed with tastes, smells, and colors, especially that of other people's blood. Karkat's blood is a source of endless curiosity for her until she finally smells it under his skin, and the first thing she asks after Dave throws his body out the window is what his blood smells and tastes like. Where people tend to take their senses for granted, Terezi talks about hers all the time. Things are not simply red or brown, they are strong cherry cough syrup or chocolate. Even people are categorized this way, like Sollux being "appleberry blast" to her. When she draws things, she picks colors less by how things actually look and more by what colors smell or taste the best. Abilities & Weaknesses Terezi Pyrope is basically troll Daredevil, except instead of being splashed in the eyes with a radioactive substance that enhanced the rest of her senses, she was the victim of a psychic double reacharound that forced her to stare at the intense Alternian sun, which eventually led to her gaining superhuman (supertroll?) senses. Troll Stan Lee would be all up in this shit. While she was unconscious, her dragon lusus telepathically taught her dream self how to "see" the world by smelling and tasting colors. For example, she can smell Karkat's blood through his skin and claims it is like strong cherry cough syrup, and she describes their session's Jack Noir as smelling like an oil slick and having a taste like a hint of licorice. Oh yeah and also she eats red chalk. It is the most delicious chalk. I guess pure, undistilled weirdness is just what you get when you see with your nose and tongue. So anyway, what she perceives with these senses doesn't have anywhere near the level of quality like what a person with sight could get, but it's more than enough to get by. If she needs to examine something in detail, she has to lick it instead. Also like Daredevil, Terezi is a fighting machine. She will wallop your shit up with her cane, bitch. Unlike Daredevil, though, she doesn't have any special powers or abilities -- everything she does is something any troll could learn to do, given enough time and the right teacher. Character Relationships fuck you I'm not copy-pasting that shit here do you even know how much time I've wasted on dicking around on all this HTML holy fuck you're going to my fucking CR chart if you want this shit (Note: this section is still very much a work in progress, so a few, if not most, character sections are embarrassingly incomplete.) In-Game History Terezi arrived in the Junkyard on December 7. After making her first post to the network, she was invited to live with Sollux, Karkat, and Feferi in a treehive in Garden Zone 14. (The number of residents who inhabit said treehive has grown by a lot since then. The current troll headcount is seven: Karkat, Aradia, Nepeta, Terezi, other Terezi, Gamzee, and Twozee. Sollux stays with the Striders, and Vriska and Eridan live elsewhere.) Things stayed quiet for a while until one day, while Terezi was exploring one of the residential zones, she and Kanaya were kidnapped by Cindy Meltzer, who mistook them for Little Sisters due to their gray skin, small stature, and red eyes. Terezi immediately began buttonmashing her location pinger approximately five trillion times like a total asshole, and after she was stuffed in a locker she made another post to the network requesting assistance. A rescue party consisting of Sollux, Dave, Davesprite, and Vriska set out to go help the troll girls. (Bro was also there, but he was hiding like a ninja. As usual.) Cindy was taken down, Terezi and Kanaya were rescued from the horrible fate that inevitably befalls all high school losers, and everything was right again with the world. This was actually Terezi and Dave's first face-to-face meeting, and not long after that they made plans to hang out again in a less spectacularly shitty fashion. They decided to take a long romantic walk on the beach, where she then discovered that holy fuck it is such a bad idea to lick stuff you find there good god. Not long after that came SPAAAACE PROOOOOM. Bro encouraged her to ask Dave out, and she totally did, and Dave totally said yes. Shit was so awesome and sparkly you guys have no idea. After she, Dave, Feferi, Nepeta, and Kanaya were finished, there wasn't much left of a floor left to dance on. So many sick fires were started, fuck yeah. However, such happy times were not meant to last. Shortly after SPAAAACE PROOOOOM, Eridan, Sollux, and Feferi canon-updated. As the Prince of Hope, Eridan came to the conclusion that their situation in the Veil was hopeless, that they had no chance to survive, so he decided to make his time. He tried to get Feferi to come with him when he went to go join Jack Noir; Feferi refused, because that plan is bugfuck crazy, and he and Sollux dueled. Sollux lost due to the "science" wand Kanaya made for Eridan being stronger than anyone expected, Feferi attacked him and got blasted for her trouble, and he destroyed the Matriorb and murdered Kanaya before absconding. It was at this point that they came through the teleporter. Terezi resolved to bring him down and make him face justice for what he'd done. Before she got a chance to, however, the unthinkable happened. The demon arrived on the station. Terezi immediately flipped all the tables in trollhouse and then once again assumed the righteous mantle of R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN ADMINISTRATOR. After seeing the trolls freak out and Jack Noir shoa Bro and Davesprite his stabs, the Spartans and the Normandy crew offered their assistance in taking Jack down. The target was his ring: without it, Jack wouldn't have access to any of the abilities the prototypings confer, such as his space-warping abilities granted by Becquerel. If they could just get it off him and ensure that it stayed off, he wouldn't be as much of a threat anymore. While these plans were being made, Terezi and Kanaya made their own plans to take out Eridan and steal the wand backso he wouldn't be able to blast them when the showdown finally happened. However, unbeknownst to them, (renegade) Commander Shepard of the Normandy was making her own plans to take care of him as well. She sent in Kasumi Goto and Parker to go scope out the place and steal the wand themselves if they had a chance. Due to a hilarious quirk of fate, both parties went after Eridan on the same day. Kasumi and Parker broke in first, but unfortunately were caught. Eridan, while threatening them with the science wand of science, didn't hear Terezi and Kanaya approach. He yelled that the only way anyone could the wand away from his was if they cut off his arm, so Kanaya cheerfully obliged. In the ensuing clusterfuck, Team Awesome Thieves made off with the wand, arm and all, while Terezi decided to make the best of the situation and tied him up, figuring that things were okay as long as he didn't have the stupidly overpowered thing. The troll girls then put him on trial for his traitorous, murderous crimes, and then hanged him when the verdict came back guilty. Shortly after Eridan's death, Terezi put up another network post asking if anyone knew the identities of the two women from the apartment. Though it took a few days, Kasumi eventually got Shepard's okay to return it, so the wand was stored safely in Kanaya's chastity modus. But before anything could be done about Jack, something else happened. A small section of a ship, badly damaged, the inside almost completely inaccessible, dropped into Zone 0. Amongst the other debris, it probably hardly would be of any note, but it was what was inside it that made it different: a Marker. A huge, alien monolith covered in symbols that broadcast a ‘pulse’ code that was also DNA. SHODAN realized Hypatia was preoccupied with studying the Marker, which left her defenses lowered. She recruited Sarah Connor under the guise of Janice Polito and managed to liberate an entire sector from Hypatia's control. After they broke into Zone 07, SHODAN betrayed Sarah, and assumed direct control of Stross. Sarah was understandably pissed, and despite busting a cap into the ass of everything that moved, she was eventually overwhelmed. SHODAN invited CLU 2.0, GLaDOS, HAL 9000 to her crazy AI party, and she recruited Sollux's help with a little "programming project." Little did he know that body horror and brainwashing shenanigans would ensue. With everyone who studied the Markergoing crazy, necromorphs popping out of vents, SHODAN kidnapping people for her cyborg army, CLU partying on a newly remade Grid like it was 1989, GLaDOS resuming testing, and HAL quietly taking the crazy train to Jupiter, this set the stage for a very terrible month indeed. Terezi was one of those kidnapped and altered by SHODAN. She was lured to Zone 07 by Sollux and transformed and brainwashed into a draconian arbiter to carry Her will. She was eventually knocked out by Feferi in a fight and taken away to have the nanites affecting her deactivated and removed, and she stayed in a hospital for almost a week to fix the extensive modifications made to her body. Not everything could be fixed, however; she was fundamentally altered to be able to sense heat, and the electronics running under her skin and wired in her organs is what helps keep her alive. So now she looks like some tronlined bullshit cyborg who glows in the dark and barely goes out during the day anymore because SWEET JESUS TOO HOT. You thought trolls were bad about going out during the day before? It's even worse for her now. When she finally came to after her surgery shenanigans, she was promptly informed by Vriska that said spidertroll was in a kismesissitude. With Dave. The Dave that she hadn't kissed yet but was beaten to by one of the people she disliked most in the entire world. There was much screaming involved. And then she had to go talk to Dave soon after WHOOPS. She had known he would be different just by virtue of feeling him in the hivemind for a brief moment, but she wasn't prepared for the bit where he turned out to be a narwhal. Fortunately for him, bitches lovve wwhales. She and Karkat also shared a touching moment, if by "touching moment" I meant they were super awkward around each other, him for feeling like he failed her, and she for feeling awful about what she did while under the influence. BLAH BLAH MORE STUFF GOES HERE GOD IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE HAD TO LOOK AT THIS STUFF (She still has nightmares. She dreams about under SHODAN's control again. She dreams about how little about her was actually changed. She dreams about Dave and Karkat and all her friends joining her in the hivemind. She dreams about how ''right it was to be with Her. Despite the horror of everything that was going on, despite looking back on it with a feeling of revulsion, it still felt like one of the best experiences of her life, and that fact terrifies her.)